Halo: The Way
by Jmon117
Summary: Sarah Flores is a ODST in the UNSC who has been fighting in the human-covenant war for a year now. She drops onto a planet called Edan where she is separated from her team. Then she meets a elite named Reak' Vataramee who she allies with. They then have feelings for each other later in the story... SarahXReak [Warning Lemons]
1. Ch1: The Drop

Halo: The way

Chapter 1: Drop on Edan

Date: January 5th 2552, 0700hours

Location: Frigate Ship "First to Flame" Edan Orbit

*ODST squad leader* Alright everyone get ready for the drop! We are over a Planet that we currently need some Hell jumpers on. So that's why we're here.

*Sarah* I looked around the room at my entire squad fumbling around getting ready for our drop on Edan. I felt myself shake in my boots as time went by. "Are you ready for this?" a voice said. It was my squad mate Corporal Reyes but we called him by his first name Alex. "No not really I'm just a little anxious" I replied. But inside I was a little scared. "Well glad to hear it" Alex said, "I think we could take these cubbies on Edan and go home with our chins up". I admired his confidence but that still didn't help. I've fought Covenant before and I knew how challenging they are. But it was for the best to be confident we needed to win and put a stop to this war once and for all. So I walked to my pod ready to take on the Covenant I watched as Alex and my other squad mates get in their pods. I closed my eyes and heard my door close. I felt my pod bump around with me moving around in it. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. Then I heard the beeps…*Beep*…*Beep*…*Beep* Then my pod shot off towards Edan. I felt heat in my pod I started to sweat then I entered the atmosphere of Edan. Then my pod was malfunctioning so I started to go off course toward a jungle. Then I looked at my monitor as I sped toward the surface. *crash*


	2. Ch2: Edan Jungle

Halo: The way

Chapter 2: Lost Team

Date: January 6th 2552, 0800hours

Location: Great Jungle, Edan

*Sarah* I woke up in my drop pod very battered and sore. I looked in my pod and everything was off. I wondered to myself where I was. So press the hatch opener and the pod door popped off. I felt completely lost when I hopped out of my pod because I didn't know where I landed. All I saw when I looked around was jungle and trees. Great I thought to myself I landed in a jungle. I must of went off course and separated from my team.

Sarah scouted around her crash site looking for clues or other team members but she couldn't find anything or anyone from her team. All that Sarah saw was more green trees and more jungle. She felt a little scared of being on her own. She was always with her team in drops or usually close to them. But she had a different feeling about this situation. She tried to get her comm working in her pod but it was damaged.

*Sarah* That's just great no communications no how am I supposed to reach the rest of them. Well I'm not gonna just wait around for someone to rescue me. Looks like I'm just going to have to jog this one to find them.

After hours of Sarah jogging there is still no sight of her team. But Sarah is tired and thirsty so she stops at a fresh body of water. She takes her helmet off revealing her black long hair she had and her tan face and dark brown eyes. She was Mexican and had a beautiful face. She splashed some water on her face and cupped her hands and drank the fresh water. She felt better but she still felt very tired and her feet felt heavy. But Sarah needed to keep going…

**I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for any errors. Also I'm sorry about how small the 1****st**** chapter is. Also Reak will appear in the next chapter. Please follow and fav! **


	3. Ch3: Reak' Vataramee

Halo: The way

Chapter 3: Reak' Vataramee

Date: January 4th 2552, 1600hours

Location: Covenant Cruiser "Light of Prayer"

Reak' Vataramee is currently on a course to planet Edan a small planet that was very full of life and favored by Reak. But he didn't really know why he had been sent there. He knew humanity had recently landed there thinking they could colonize the planet. But Reak was sent there for a unknown reason and didn't like the sound of that.

*Reak* "Shipmaster" One of my elites said to me. We are approaching the planet the humans are trying to make their own. Then we shall stop them, I said. I didn't have much information of why we were sent here and I didn't like it.

*1 month ago*

Planet: Eraden, Orbit

*Reak* Set fire to the planet! I commanded. My ship glassed a Human base. I was just doing what I had to do to protect my people and my brothers. I felt guilty of what I was doing. But I ignored the feelings. I needed to protect what I cared about. When I joined the covenant it was to protect my people after witnessing my brothers get slaughtered against a human named Preston Cole. That day I swore I'd put down my life to save my brothers. But I've realized the truth about the humans. They are doing the same thing I am doing. They are trying to save their people from death. To this day I still don't understand why we fight them. I want to finally have peace. I don't want any more of my people having to die for a war I do not understand; no matter how many times the Prophets explain it and told me about this Great Journey. All I really wanted was for my people to be safe and this galaxy at peace. But I ignore these thoughts…. Burn the surfaces leave nothing left! Yes sir! Several Elites replied. I knew what I had to do to protect my people and I couldn't change that. If it made me uncomfortable then I'll do it.

Light of Prayer flew over the planet Eraden burning the cities and land on it. The planet was turning to glass. It was turning from being a home to turning into a waste land. Killed many humans….But Reak just stood there in his white armor wishing there was another way.

*Present*

Location: "Light of Prayer" Cruiser, Orbit of Planet Edan

*Reak* "Shipmaster Vataramee we have arrived to Edan" an elite pilot said. "Good" I answered. Now I will find out why I have been summoned to this planet by the prophets….

**Thanks for reading this chapter I tried to make it longer than the others and I wanted to find a good way I could introduce Reak by giving him some conflict. Sorry if there are any errors. Also if you enjoy the story so far give me a fav and review. Give me some suggestions and I'll be happy to consider it.**

**Also if you have any questions please ask me.**


End file.
